1955 Piston Cup Season
The 1955 Piston Cup Season was the 5th Piston Cup Season and the last season for Percy Barbel and SOMEHOW he won the Piston Cup for the only time in Brandon Eggers' version. Racers Dinoco/Sludge Cola 5 - Slim Hood Rev-N-Go/Kirby 8 - Levi Mitchan Tank Coat 11 - Junior Moon Easy Idle 15 - Perry Douglas Southern Gold 17 - Jet Robinson Nitroade 28 - Morris Axler Retread 29 - Buford Camshaft Gasprin 32 - George Davidson Mood Springs 33 - Percy Barbel (Last Season) Lil' Torquey Pistons 34 - River Scott N20 Cola/Jen's Diner 44 - Floyd Morgan Rust-Eze 51 - Earl Grease (Rookie) Leak Less 52 - Robert Johnson Octane Gain 58 - Jerry Black RPM 64 - Samuel Conrev Shifty Drug 70 - Duke Coulters Sidewall Shine 74 - Slide Powers Tach-O-Mint/Lucky's 82 - Trick Guzzler Tow Cap/Bumper Save 90 - Rusty Dipstick Sputter Stop 91 - Randy Lawson Spare Mint 93 - Maxwell Turner Shiny Wax 94 - Louise Nash Clutch Aid 121 - Kurt Shiftright Re-Volting 300 - LeRoy Heming Racing Schedule #Florida 500 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner:Louise Nash #Thomasville 400 at Thomasville Speedway Winner:Louise Nash #BnL 350 at BnL Raceway Winner:Percy Barbel #Olympus 500 at Kansas Speedway Winner:Levi Mitchan #Thunder Hollow 300 at Thunder Hollow Winner:LeRoy Heming #Palm Mile 350 at Palm Mile Speedway Winner:Earl Grease #Smasherville 350 at Smasherville Winner:Percy Barbel #RPM 400 at Fireball Beach Winner:Junior Moon #Calladega 500 at Calladega Winner:Slide Powers #Sun Valley 500 at Sun Valley Speedway Winner:Percy Barbel #Tailgator 400 at Tailgator Speedway Winner:Louise Nash #Everfree 350 at Everfree Raceway Winner:Samuel Conrev #Copper Canyon 400 at Copper Canyon Speedway Winner:Percy Barbel #Rocker Arms 500 at Rocker Arms Speedway Winner:Junior Moon #N20 Cola 600 at Charlotte Springs Speedway Winner:Randy Lawson #Georgia Safety Horn 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner:Percy Barbel #Pocono 500 at Pocono Winner:Percy Barbel #Homestead 350 at Homestead Winner:Louise Nash #Nitroade 355 at Martinsville Winner:Earl Grease #Data Shift 400 at Data Shift Speedway Winner:Trick Guzzler #Daniel 500 at Daniel Speedway Winner:Louise Nash #Zero Cal N20 Cola 400 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner:River Scott #Leak Less 400 at Sonoma Raceway Winner:River Scott #Brickyard 400 at Indianapolis Speedway Winner:Percy Barbel #Memphis 400 at Memphis Winner:Junior Moon #Richmond 500 at Richmond Winner:Junior Moon #Darlington 350 at Darlington Winner:River Scott #Tank Coat 400 at Las Vegas Winner:Floyd Morgan #Heartland 400 at Heartland Winner:Percy Barbel #Rustbelt 400 at Rustbelt Winner:Levi Mitchan #Grandol 350 at Grandol Oil Co. Raceway Winner:Junior Moon #Mood Springs/Sputter Stop 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner:Randy Lawson #Spare Mint 400 at Rocker Arms International Speedway Winner:Louise Nash #Dinoco 400 at Motor Speedway of the South Winner:Earl Grease #Los Angeles 500 at Los Angeles International Speedway Winner:Junior Moon #Fireball Beach 500 at Fireball Beach Winner:Percy Barbel Final Standings ##33 Percy Barbel Wins:9 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##94 Louise Nash Wins:6 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##11 Junior Moon Wins:6 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##8 Levi Mitcan Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##70 Duke Coulters Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##34 River Scott Wins:3 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##51 Earl Grease Wins:3 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##91 Randy Lawson Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##90 Rusty Dipstick Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##82 Trick Guzzler Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##74 Slide Powers Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##44 Floyd Morgan Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##121 Kurt Shiftright Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##32 George Davidson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##300 LeRoy Heming Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##93 Maxwell Turner Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##5 Slim Hood Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##29 Buford Camshaft Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##64 Samuel Conrev Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##58 Jerry Black Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##17 Jet Robinson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##52 Robert Johnson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##28 Morris Axler Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##15 Perry Douglas Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: Category:Piston Cup Seasons